


Late Night Stories

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [51]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian wakes up and takes care of their sick son Liam and Emma wakes up and sees her pirate with their son and she can't believe that this is real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Stories

The crying started at three in the morning. Emma was about to get up when her husband placed a kiss on her lips.

“Go back to bed, Love,” Killian said gently. “I got this one.”

She looked worried, “Are you sure? What if he’s hungry?”

Their four month old, Liam Jones had recently acquired the flu for the first time and he was miserable. She felt awful seeing him like that, and all she wanted to do was make her son feel better.

He stroked her head carefully, “I’m sure. Now go back to sleep. You haven’t gotten any sleep lately, and you need some.”

She watched as her husband got out of bed before slowly drifting back off to sleep. She stayed asleep for about an hour or so before waking up again. Emma was surprised when she tried to snuggle against her pirate, only to find his side of the bed still empty.

They had been married for about four months when Emma found out she was pregnant. Snow and David had offered immediate support, seeing how they had finally potty trained Neal. She could tell her parents were sad that their little boy was growing up already, and Emma had a sneaky suspicion that Snow was trying to convince David to have another child. Emma couldn’t say that she didn’t see where they were coming from. Henry was nearly fifteen now, and he was growing up so fast. In a few years, Henry would begin to consider if he wanted to go off to college, and while they would still have Liam, it wouldn’t be the same.

She could see a faint light from down the hall so she slipped on her robe and made her way to Liam’s nursery. As she got to the room, she pushed open the door and saw Killian sitting in the rocking chair her mother had gotten them. He was cradling a fussing Liam against him.

“And then Princess Emma decided she would be the one to accompany the fearsome pirate up the beanstalk. Her mother was absolutely furious. She didn’t trust the pirate, and between the two of us, she wouldn’t trust the pirate for a long, long time. On the way up the beanstalk, the princess began talking to the pirate, but only with much prompting from the pirate. He could tell she was reserved, but he kept pursuing her. There was something about Princess Emma that intrigued him and enchanted him beyond measure. She was nothing like he had ever seen before and he wanted to know more about her,” Killian told the baby.

Liam began to calm down a bit, but Killian kept talking. Emma listened enchanted as he told the tale. If she didn’t know any better, she would have suspected that it was a fairy tale. Liam began to drift off to sleep and Killian continued to rock their son to ensure that when he placed him in his crib that he wouldn’t wake.

She smiled at the sight. It never surprised her that Killian would be a good father. But at times like these, she would often wonder how she got so lucky. She had a family, and she was so in love with Killian. He never discriminated between Liam in Henry with his love and treated them both as his own.

“Why did you get up?” Killian asked as he noticed her. He placed their son down in his crib and made his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

She stroked his face softly. “Just admiring my husband being such a good father. How did I get so lucky to have you?”

He kissed her, “You didn’t get lucky, I did. I’m so in love with you Emma Swan, and every day I think that this is all a miracle.”

“Emma Jones,” she corrected with a smile. “And I love you too.”

He grinned as he pulled her back into a kiss.


End file.
